What Is It About Cherries, Anyway?
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: Shawn takes Juliet to lunch (just like everyday in the past), and everything is going smoothly. That is, until strange things start happening. Shules all the way, this might sound angsty, but it's not really. lol :) Just a little romance.


**So I thought this up last night, I thought it was brilliant. Of course when I thought of it, it was 2 in the morning so I couldn't really write it out on my computer. lol But here it is! :)**

* * *

Shawn Spencer waltzed into the Santa Barbara police precinct. It was a nice, sunny Saturday afternoon and he wasn't going to pass up the 'perfect' opportunity to have lunch with his favorite junior detective, Juliet O'Hara, who also happened to be his girlfriend of three years.  
He approached her desk with a wide grin on his face. She stood up from her chair and started clearing her desk of all the pesky paperwork she had been buried in all day.  
"Let me finish cleaning this mess up and we can go. I'm starving." She said, already knowing what he was there for. It had become a daily routine. Shawn came to her desk every afternoon, at around the same time, and they went to lunch. The meal varied from a well-cooked meal at a nice restaurant to PB&J's at her place. Either way, they both enjoyed the time together.  
She didn't know where they'd end up today, but Shawn definitely had an idea.  
She finished placing her work in a pile, and linked her arm in his and he escorted her to the blueberry.  
They drove a ways (but not too far out) with little conversation on the way there. Shawn opened the door for Juliet and took her hand as she stepped out.  
"Tada!" He waved his arms; showing off the sign of the restaurant. "Fabio's Fabulous Food." he chuckled.  
"Oh I love this place! I came here a couple times on a... date. The cherry pie is to die for! I almost forgot this place was still here!" she smiled brightly at Shawn, she knew that somehow he had figured that out, he always astounded her.  
"Yes, I sensed that you might know this place." he joked; putting his hand to his temple.  
She slapped his arm. She knew about the whole psychic charade and understood everything. She couldn't let that 'little' thing get in the way of her feelings toward him.  
"Okay, okay, I saw some pictures on your phone, you really need to clear those out, you have some from nine years ago."  
"You were looking at my phone? Shawn!" She couldn't help but laugh, of course that's something that he would do. He's Shawn.  
A kind waitress led them to a table outside on the patio and they sat down.  
They got right to it and ordered drinks.  
"Lassiter and I have a lead for the-" Juliet said after the waitress left; trying to start a conversation, but was cut off by Shawn.  
"I don't want to talk about the case, Jules." he said, resting his chin on his hands.  
"Okay then, what do you want to talk about?" she smiled. Usually he wanted to talk about the most recent case.  
"Us." he stated. This was very strange, he never wanted to talk about that, he would always talk about some movie he just saw, anything to get that certain subject out of conversations. As a matter of fact, his behavior the whole day has been strange.  
"Here's a pineapple mango smoothie and an iced tea." the waitress said, stopping at their table to deliver the drinks they had previously ordered.  
"Thank you." they both said as the drinks were placed in front of them.

The subject was completely ignored the rest of their lunch. They talked about the case anyway and movies, just like normal.  
"Hey, I wonder where Fabio is, I'd like to thank him personally for the fabulous food. Wow, I guess he chose the right name for this place." Shawn said right before the waitress came back to clear their table.  
"Would you care for some dessert? Our special today is our award winning cherry pie." she asked.  
"That sounds great. We'll love some, thank you." Shawn said.  
The waitress smiled at them both before leaving to get the pie.  
"Did you ever wonder why cherries are always portrayed with two of them?" Shawn asked Juliet.  
"No, but now that you mention it, I wonder."  
"Well, to tell you in a simple way, it's a symbol of love between a man and a woman. Two cherries equal two people, red equals love."  
"I don't know if that's true, but that makes so much sense. It's very romantic."  
"Yes, it is." he smiled, taking her hand and planting a kiss on the back.  
The waitress practically ran back to their table with the cherry pie. "Here's two slices of cherry pie, on the house." she smiled, one of the biggest smiles she's ever seen, second to Shawn of course. But now she was really confused.  
The waitress walked away, but Juliet could still see her watching them.  
"She's starting to really freak me out. She's been smiling, laughing, and staring at us the whole time we've been here." Juliet said, taking a big bite of her pie. "Mmm, I love this pie!"  
Shawn just sat there, staring at her eating, a small smile on his face, but that was normal. What was abnormal was that he was staring at her pie, not her.  
"Shawn, you have your own pie." She laughed.  
"I know." he said, not removing his gaze from the pie.  
She took another bite and his smile widened.  
"Mm." she said, reaching her fingers in her mouth to pull something out.  
Shawn took that as his cue to get up from his seat and kneel down next to her seat.  
She removed some of the cherry filling from the item and gasped when she saw what it was, and Shawn's position.  
He took her hand once again, "Jules, I'm ready to move on in my life, I'm ready to be committed, I'm ready to do a whole lot of things. With you. I want to be with you forever and ever and ever. Because I love you, I have for a long time, and nothing has ever come in the way of that fact. Jules, I want you to be my wife, and I want to be your husband. Will you marry me?"  
She put her hand over her heart, she was tearing up, she was speechless. She nodded; not able to choke out a yes.  
He smiled and she threw her arms around him while everyone around them cheered for the happy couple.  
Juliet stood from her seat and started for the bathroom but Shawn grabbed her arm to stop her, "Where are you going?"  
"To clean this off," she said, lifting up the ring. "I can't wear it if it's got cherry stuff all over it."  
"There's something I forgot to tell you about the cherries."  
"What's that?"  
"You know the little leaf at the top of the cherries?" she nodded and he continued, "It's for the two people becoming one when they get married."  
She smiled, "Cherries are my new favorite fruit. Next to pineapples of course."

* * *

**As far as I know, I made up the cherry thing. ^_^**


End file.
